


Камчатский тазик безысходности

by Dull_Balrog, fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Discord FK Art-Nano Challenge, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fandom Magicpendell 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020
Summary: Все началось сэтого видео. К камчатке добавился тазик безысходности, в который можно покричать или заползти. Также, в нем можно плакать, потому что в него поместятся все на свете слезки (с) Визитка
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Камчатский тазик безысходности

**Author's Note:**

> Все началось с [этого видео](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7o_hScUHTc). К камчатке добавился тазик безысходности, в который можно покричать или заползти. Также, в нем можно плакать, потому что в него поместятся все на свете слезки (с) Визитка

##  [Dull_Balrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog) автор

[](https://i.imgur.com/jykWlee.jpg)

##  Олежик

БОТ

Сегодня, в 00:00

Посмотреть весь низкорейтинговый визуал команды: [ [LINK](https://imgur.com/a/Ou3eLrg) ]


End file.
